<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lone Pawn by Bestboiuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754978">Lone Pawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu'>Bestboiuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hey these 2 really are fucked up if true huh. huh. rename later [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Uprising</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'villain had the hero captured n does a whole speech abt it', (points at characters), You know the whole, and YOU have abandonment issues and YOU have abandonment issues and Y, trope, yeah this is that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tron."</p><p>"Clu."</p><p>He laughes. "No need to sound so angry! We're all friends here, no?"</p><p>"You are the furthest thing I have from a friend, after all you've done."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Is my authorial intent but honestly it is only implied, Kevin Flynn/Tron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hey these 2 really are fucked up if true huh. huh. rename later [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lone Pawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Tron."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clu.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughes. "No need to sound so angry! We're all friends here, no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>furthest </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing I have from a friend, after all you've done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That seems a bit harsh, doesn't it?" He scrunches up his nose. "No, I think I'm the closest friend you've got. Who else, Tron? Dyson? A couple of dead mechanics? The so-called </span>
  <em>
    <span>user</span>
  </em>
  <span> who left you behind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to talk about Flynn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't? No, I think I do. You and your stubborn loyalty. How can you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>respect for that man left? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandoned </span>
  </em>
  <span>us. He abandoned </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us. He abandoned </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, he didn't! He's not like us, he had a life </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all of this, you can't blame him for that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hmm? What about you, Mister Security Program?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I came for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that makes it </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He shakes his head. "For someone who understands the power of their own name, you really do lack all sense of self worth, Tron."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is an awful lot of preamble for a man you intend to kill."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another laugh. "I'm not going to kill you, Tron. No, I'm going to do a lot worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought repurposing was too </span>
  <em>
    <span>crude</span>
  </em>
  <span> for someone like me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I thought so too. But you know what? I underestimated you! I truly, truly did. But really, getting an entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>city </span>
  </em>
  <span>to rise up with you? Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine </span>
  </em>
  <span>what that could do in reverse. You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>symbol</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Tron. Everyone knows that. You always have been. Now, a symbol for </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he smiles, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can control."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>try. And I can succeed. It will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be that hard to crush people's spirits with you by my side. Do you know how simple your code is?" He's holding Tron's disk, now, and he pulls up a display. "It really, truly is. Ancient, too, the stuff. Oldest code on the grid. I suppose that's what Flynn gets for porting you over from the other system. "You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>good soldier, though, I'll give you that. You'll make a good addition to my army." He turns off the display and looks back at Tron. "Oh, don't look so pouty! I'll still let you have fun. You've always enjoyed the games, haven't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, I would. We are well past 'wouldn't' Tron. You know this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did know it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>